Filter are commonly used to separate contaminants from a fluid stream passing through a fluid system. Fluid filters typically use a filter media which has a structure that traps the contaminants either within the media, or causes the contaminants to collect on the outer surface of the media. In order maintain effectiveness, many fluid filters require the filter elements be changed at regular intervals.
Filter elements are typically housed in metallic or non-metallic or combination housings. The housings are usually designed with threads for connection to drain plugs to seal the drain hole of the filet. The same hole is used for drain connectors or pipes with adaptors to drain out the dirty oil or fuel from the housing during the filter element change process.
Current drain connectors are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,828 (the '828 patent). The '828 patent discloses a drain connector that requires hooking keys that are difficult to mount because the slots in the lower housing are obscured from view. Use of this connector results in the splashing of fluid as the drain connect contacts the spring loaded resilient cap thereby resulting in the opening of the cap simultaneously as the hooks of drain tool engage the hooking slots in the housing. The drain tool described in the '828 patent also requires an o-ring (sealing ring). If the user of the drain tool described in the '828 patent neglects to use the o-ring the result is leakage and splashing. Disconnecting the drain tool of the '828 patent also results in spillage and splashing of fluid as a result of the hook design from lower slots in the housing.
The present invention provides an improved drain connector that reduces splashing and spillage during filter element and oil changes. The present invention comprises a new design of drain connector which is easier to connect as it comprises wings on pipe for mounting and de-mounting of drain connector and sealing is achieved by self locking seal tapers at two locations (primary and secondary) on a nylon connector as a result of its unique shape. Thus, no-additional o-rings are required to prevent leakage from connection. This type of drain pipe connector is useful for draining oil from any plastic or metallic oil filter or fuel filter housing installed on automotive or stationary engines at the time of change of filtration elements.